Didn't I Marry You?
by FanFicLover1994
Summary: In 1966 a little boy and girl met on the beach and got 'married'. This does not seem special, except for the fact that this boy and girl are Lily Evans and James Potter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)
1. Summer 1966

**These characters are not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling. No copyright intended.I hope you like my new story. Please let me know what you think about it. :)**

* * *

Cornwall, Monday 18th July 1966

It was a hot day when the Evans family arrived in Cornwall for their week holiday. Phillip and Jane Evans arrived with their 10 year old daughter Petunia and 6 year old daughter Lily. The two sisters could not have been more different if they had tried. Petunia was tall for her age, with brown hair, brown eyes and an overly long neck. Lily was smaller by a head or two, with dark red hair and bright green eyes. They didn't normally come to Cornwall but they decided to make an exception this year as Jane's father had just died and she always came to Cornwall for trips when she was younger.

The hotel they were staying at was a large white building which overlooked the sea. Phillip gave the car keys to the valet, took Lily's hand while Jane took Petunia's and walked into the hall. To Lily's young eyes it was the most beautiful and awe inspiring place she had ever been to. She looked up at the ceiling wide eyed and opened mouthed. He parents smiled at her affectionately and went to check in.

Lily looked all around the lobby taking it all in, not wanting to forget any of it. All of a sudden something or someone crashed into her. She landed on the floor with a bump. She looked around and stared straight in a large pair of hazel eyes.

"Do you mind" She cried

"Sorry, my friend is chasing me" he replied smiling. He got up and held his hand to help her; Lily took it and got up off the floor.

"I'm James by the way"

"I'm Lily, nice to meet you" Lily answered smiling back. All of a sudden another boy ran up beside James and tackled him to the ground. "Haha I got" the boy cried triumphantly with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"I got you"

"Sirius get off me you lump" James said trying to sound angry and failing.

"This is Lily" Sirius looked up and saw Lily for the first time and smiled.

"Hello, you just got here?" he asked

"Yes my parents are over there checking in" She replied smiling back. James and Sirius where on their feet now dusting themselves off.

"Are you bother's?" she asked, they boys looked alike as they both had messy black hair thought Sirius' was longer and Sirius didn't have hazel eyes.

"No" James said "Although we might as well be the amount of time we spend together. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes a sister called Petunia but she's 10 and says she doesn't want to play with me this week" Lily said looking sad as she loved her sister and she had no one else to play with.

"You can play with us" said Sirius. James nodded vigorously beside him.

"Ok that's nice of you" Lily said smiling again.

Then a tall man came up behind James and Sirius and put his hands on their shoulders. Lily looked at the man and was at first a bit nervous but when she looked at his face he was smiling.

"And who's this then boys?" he asked. James and Sirius looked around.

"Dad" James said "this is Lily she just got here and I accidently knocked her over but now she says she is going to play with us this week. Isn't that good"

"Yes it is" he looked over at Lily and held out his hand."I'm John nice to meet you" he shook her hand. A lady a head smaller then John came up behind him.

"Ah Anne this is Lily a new friend of James and Sirius'" he smiled at the lady "Lily this is my wife Anne"

"Nice to meet you." Lily said. Suddenly Lily heard someone call her name and her mother came up behind her.

"Mum, this is James and Sirius, they said I can play with them this week, and these are their parents John and Anne. This is my mother Jane." She smiled, pleased with herself for remembering it all.

"Hello it's nice to meet you" Jane said. She shock Anne and Phillip's hand, then Phillip came over with Petunia. "Darling this is John and Anne and their sons James and Sirius. This is my husband Phillip and my other daughter Petunia"

"Oh" Anne said "Sirius isn't our son he is James' best friend but the amount of time he spends with us he might as well be"

"Sorry" Jane said "Lily says James and Sirius have invited her to play with them."

"I don't see a problem with that as long and John and Anne agree" Phillip said smiling.

"Of course it'll be nice for the boys to have someone else to play with" John said. The three children where ecstatic, that their parents had agreed.

"Come on Lily we have to unpack you can see them later" Jane said taking Lily's hand.

"Why don't you join us for dinner and we can arrange who will look after the children" suggested Anne. They all agreed and went their separate ways until dinner.

Saturday 23th July 1966

Lily couldn't believe that the week was nearly over; she had had the best holiday ever with James and Sirius. They were spending the day on the beach again and both sets of parents were with them. The three of them where building a very elaborate sand castle, then Sirius pointed out that they need a prince and princess to live in the castle.

"I think that you and James should be them. I want to be the fool or something." Sirius said. Lily and James looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok" said Lily looking at the castle.

"We have to be married though to be a prince and princess" James piped up after a while and suddenly ran off. Sirius and Lily watched him go and a minute later he returned with a bunch of flowers.

"Now we need a ring" he looked thoughtful for a minute then a smile spread across his face "Sirius you won that ring in the arcade do you still have it?"

"Of course I do it is in your mum's bag" He smiled back at James and in unison they grabbed Lily's hands and dragged her along behind them. They were out of breath and laughing when they got to their parents.

"Sir" James said addressing Phillip once he had got his breath back. "Can I have permission to marry your daughter?" The four adults looked at him in confusion and amusement.

"It's because we are going to be the prince and princess of our castle but we have to marry" Lilly explained with all the logic of a 6 year old.

"Well in that case I don't see why not" Phillip replied. Sirius went and got the toy rings from Anne's bag, while James handed the flowers over to Lily. Sirius gave one to James and one to Lily who smiled at each other and put the ring on each other finger.

"Come on we need a picture of this" Jane said reaching for the camera. "Smile" Lily and James did and then had another with Sirius. Their parents had them developed and gave a copy of each to the three of them.

On the last day the three of them where very sad as they had had such a good time.

"Bye James, bye Sirius. I will miss you both. Thank you for a lovely holiday." Lily said sadly just before he got in the car.

"Bye Lily." The boys said in unison. As the car drove away Lily looked out of the back window and waved as the boys waved back. They all hoped they would see each other again.

Lily and the boys had the photos framed and put in their bed rooms. Lily and James kept the rings but they soon could not get them on their fingers and so put them on chains around their neck. They both thought they would never see the other again. But how wrong they were. By the time they were ten they had changed a lot. They both started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They met and did not even recognise each other as the young children from all those years ago. But this could not last.


	2. End Of School

**Sorry it has been awhile I have been busy with uni. This one is short i'll try and make the next one longer. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

9 years later- Monday 23rd June 1975

Lily woke with a start, after a minute she remembered where she was. Hogwarts her true home, the only place she felt safe. She sank back into the pillows of her four poster bed trying desperately to go back to sleep as she had a long journey tomorrow.

She knew it was hopeless. She checked the clock on her bedside table, 2:00AM. Lily groaned annoyed with herself. As she had some time to kill she thought he would be productive and get some of her holiday homework done.

She had already done most of it. She drew back the curtains quietly, not wanting to wake Marlene, Alice, Sarah and Harriet (the girls she shared a dorm with). She slipped her feet into her slippers and put her oversized hoodie on so she didn't get cold.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed that someone else was there. She turned to go back up when the person turned around.

"Who's there?" They asked. Lily stopped dead. She knew that voice. It was James Potter.

"Lily Evan's" she replied turning around slightly "I'm sorry I'll leave you alone." She moved to carry on up to her dorm, when he said something that shocked her.

"No stay" Lily turned to look at him "I don't want to be alone" Lily had never seen vulnerability in anyone's eyes the way she saw them in James' at that moment.

"OK" Lily made her way to sit on the floor in front of the fire next to James who had turned to face it again.

As Lily sat next to James she thought how strange this was. Not long ago she had been shouting at him. Lily looked at him and for the first time saw the young boy behind the mask of arrogant dick.

"Are you alright?" she asked tentatively, genuinely concerned.

"Yes fine" James replied not looking at her. Lily realised that this was the opportunity to say what she had been wanting to say to him for a while. She had been racked with guilt ever since what Marlene had taken to calling "Snapegate". She had been angry, hurt and humiliated; she had taken it out on James when he hadn't deserved it. It had been partly his fault but he hadn't called what Snape had. She took a deep breathe and began.

"James" she began "I … I want to apologise for what I said to you. I was out of order. Not that this is an excuse but … I was hurt and angry and humiliated. You where the first person I saw and I took it out on you who was wrong and unfair. What I said about you was also wrong. You are not a pig-headed bastard, or an unfeeling arse. I hope that you can forgive the things I said, if I could go back I would change it. I really would." Lil looked at her hands wen she had finished. She expected James to shout at her or leave. What he actually did surprised her. James hugged her. Properly hugged her.

"Thank you Lily. You don't know how much this means to me" he pulled away and smiled at her. Lily smiled back feeling much happier then she had when she had come down.

"Why don't you and the others come and sit with Marlene, Alice and myself on the train home. I would like to try to be friends." Lily looked at James who just nodded to stunned to say anything. "I'd best be getting back to bed have to be up early. Night James" It felt weird to use his first name.

"Night Lily"

After Lily had left James sat staring at where she had been sitting. He had been sad for the last few weeks due to the argument he had had with Lily. It had been the worst ever. James had been try to work up the courage to apologies to her but kept getting too nervous. And James Potter did not get nervous.

What Lily had said was the best thing he could ever have heard. She wanted to be friends and sit in the same compartment with him. He felt all his Christmas' and birthdays had come at once. When he had asked her to stay he had thought that he would talk not her. He was not used to being so close to her and not fighting, it was a good feeling.

He got up and walked up to his dorm. Wait till he told the lads, they would be so happy. If there had been any doubt in his mind that he was in love with Lily Evans then it was gone. Now more than ever he was sure that Lily was the only girl for him.

James and Lily both slept well that night. Excited about the train journey home.


	3. The Train Ride Home

**Sorry it has taken a while I have been busy with Uni work and revising for my exam in a week. Good Luck to any of you that have exams it is a stressful time but i hope this helps you relax a bit. As this is only short i may upload the next chapter tomorrow :)**

* * *

8:00 23 June 1975

James had never woken up so excited before. He woke Sirius up and told him all about his talk with Lily a few hours previously.

"Slow down mate." Sirius said still half asleep, rubbing his eyes. "The Lily Evans apologized to you and asked if you wanted to sit in a compartment with her? Bloody hell"

"Not just me all of us" James said with a massive grin on his face.

"You wait 5 years to get the girl to look at you and now she wants to be friends" Sirius whistled.

"What the bloody hell are being so loud for?" complained Remus from the next bed. Sirius got up and sat on Remus's bed.

"Lilly Evans apologized to James and asked if we would sit with her on the train back. How good is that?"

"What. Really. Christ how did you do that?" he asked James surprised. This was the girl who had hated nay loathed them for five years and all of a sudden she wants to be friends. It was a miracle.

"Right I best shower. Don't want to make Lily change her mind" James smiled and practically skipped to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" asked Peter. Remus and Sirius threw pillows at him smiling.

9:30

Lily, Marlene and Alice were all sat at the Gryffindor table having breakfast. Marlene and Alice had not stopped asking Lily questions since she told them. They had been telling her since day one that the Marauders where nice boys but she had never listened. Lily was on her second helping of toast.

"Well all I can say is that it is about bloody time" Marlene said in between spoonful's of porridge.

"Here, here" agreed Alice. "Speak of the devils." Marlene and Lily looked towards the door and sure enough the marauders came strolling in.

"Mind if I sit here?" said James as he took the seat next to Lily smiling.

"Morning all" Sirius said chirpily "looking ravishing as always"

"Shut up Black" replied Marlene ginning. They all sat quietly for a few minutes while they ate. Occasionally asking for someone to pass something down the table.

"I here we are to join you on the train" said Remus nonchalantly not looking up from his food.

"I believe so" replied Alice. "Do you think we will all survive the journey in one piece?" they all laughed.

"I hope so. What ya think Lil's? Do you can keep your hands off me?" James smiled sweetly draping his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Oh I don't know depends on how creepy your being?" Lily quipped smiling just as sweetly. They all giggled happy that they were all going to be friends.

10:55

"Quick or we won't get a compartment" Marlene shouted running ahead of them. They all got on the train and found a compartment relatively quickly. The group was joined by Alice's

boyfriend Frank who they all knew and liked. They all fit which they didn't think they would as there were son many of them, although it was a tight fit. Lily was by the window, with James next to her, then Sirius and Peter. Opposite him was Remus, then Frank, Alice and Marline. They where all laughing and joking eating the sweets they had bought off the trolley when they got into King's Cross Station.

"Here already, blimey" said Frank

"I know it went so fast" agreed Alice "James you had best wake Lily." Nodding in the direction of the sleeping girl. James looked at Lily who was asleep on his shoulder. She looked so beautiful and he really did not want to wake her but he knew he had to.

"Lily. Lils. Wakey, wakey." He shook her gently.

"Oh, sorry did I dribble on you?" she asked awkwardly.

"No, were in London" he smiled at her

"Oh, so we are" she smiled back. They all got their things and piled off the train onto the already crowded platform. James noticed his parents and went over to greet them. He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Lily

"My parents will be in the car park so bye and have a nice holiday James."

"You too Lily" suddenly realising his parents were they he said "Mum, dad this is Lily Evans."

"Hello Mr and Mrs Potter. It is very nice to meet you"

"It is lovely to meet you to Lily" Mrs Potter replied.

"I'd best be off see you in September James." With that she walked away.

"Lily Evans, isn't that the girl you like?" James father asked.

"Yes. Yes it is" James said smiling to himself.


	4. Letters

**Hi I know it's late but here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think I do appriciate it :)**

* * *

Wednesday 23rd July 1975

Lily had been home for a month now, and it was worse then ever. Summer holidays had not been so easy since she found out she was a witch. Petunia thought she was a freak and although her mum and dad had tried to understand and take an interest, she knew that they would never understand her world. She used to comfort herself with the knowledge that at least she would still have Sev, no Snape, but they where not friends now. To make matters worse her parents had decided to get divorced and although they didn't say it she knew it was her fault.

The week she got home her dad moved out and she had been going between him and her mum. All she had had for weeks was they bitching about each other and her, stuck in the middle. Petunia was no help whatsoever as she had taken it as a reason to move in with her boyfriend Vernon. She desperately wanted to go and stay with someone and talk to them about it, but Marlene always spent the summer abroad with her family and Alice was with Frank. She had no one to go to.

Unless. No it was a stupid idea. Or was it, it made perfect sense and their meant to be friends after all. Suddenly there was a loud bang and she realised that her mum had been on the phone to dad again. It was the last straw. She went to her desk and got out some parchment, quill and ink and started to write.

_Hi James,_

_I know this is going to sound really cheeky but I was wondering if it would be possible if I could come and stay with you for a week or two. I completely understand if you say no but please let me explain._

_My parents are getting divorced and I am going between the two and I can't cope any more and my sister is being next to useless. I would aske Marlene or Alice but they are otherwise engaged._

_Yours _

_Lily_

She didn't have an owl she had a cat, so she would have to go to Diagon Alley to send it to him.

Thursday 24th July 1975

Lily had just been making a cup of tea and when she got back to her bed room she found a strange owl on her window sill. She opened the window and the owl flew in and sat on her bed. Lily took the letter from its beak and read it.

_Hi Lily_

_Thank you for your letter. I am so sorry to here about your parents it must be so hard for you. Your sister really should be helping. Can I curse her for you? Haha_

_I have talked to my parents and they would be happy to have you stay for the remainder of the summer. I know, I know you only said a week or so but please say you will stay for the rest. My mum would love it as she is the only woman in the house._

_Sirius is here but you will hardly ever see him and if you do I will make sure he is on best behaviour. I will be around tomorrow to pick you and your trunk up. _

_I am glad that you wrote to me, I don't like to think that you are alone when you need a friend most._

_See you soon_

_James_

_Ps. be prepared for a feast for dinner, my mum is very excited __J_

Lily had never been so happy and relived in her whole life. She was getting away and James had been more the generous. She wrote a quick thank you note to James and his parents and sent it back with his owl.

Lily went and her trunk and started to pack. All the books and clothes she had, anything she would need for next year. She would tell her mum and phone her dad to explain but no matter what they said she was going. She knew it was slightly cowardly but she need to do this. It wasn't healthy staying the way she was.

Friday 25th July 1975

Lily was all packed and ready to go. Her parents hadn't been best pleased but they had understood and seen the logic behind it. Lily was worried that James would use flow powder, so she was surprised when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw James.

"Hello Lils" he smiled

"Hi, I'll just get my trunk" she smiled back and got her trunk and her backpack.

"Ready" she left the house and shut the door. After a minute she said "thank you for this James you don't know how much I appreciate this."  
"It's no trouble Lils it will be nice having you to stay. Now we need to get the knight bus to get to mine. You ok with that?" Lily nodded her response "Alright then he we go." James said thrusting his wand hand into the road.


	5. The Potter's House

**Hi so a longer chapter this time. I am going to be a bit cheeky and ask for you help. I am trying to think of Marauder nicknames for the girls and am having serious writers block. If you have any suggestions please let me know. If I use one I will credit you. Thanks and please let me know what you like and don't like it really helps me edit my already written chapters so that you enjoy them more. Sorry to take up so much of your reading time :)**

* * *

Friday 25th July 1975

Lily had never been on the Knight bus before, obviously she knew about it but she had always got the train. She sat on a bed next to James; she had to hold onto him arm for fear of falling over. James bought the tickets. It felt like they were on the bus for two minutes, they got there so quickly.

When Lily got off the bus she felt slightly disorientated. James held her arm to make sure she was alright.

"It's just down this lane" He said, Lily just nodded. The lane as narrow and you couldn't see the sky through the trees. It was so quiet, which surprised Lily as she was used to hearing traffic or children playing. Suddenly they came to a clearing and there stood the most magnificent house she had ever seen. It had a Gothic essence to it with all the towers and turrets, it was a mix of so many different era's from Medieval to Tudor to Victorian, but it all seemed to fit together seamlessly. She felt like Jane Eyre when she first sees Thornfield Hall.

Lily hadn't realised that she had stopped until she heard James' voice.

"Lils are you ok?"

"Mmm, yes fine I just wasn't expecting this" she gestured to the mansion as house, she realised, didn't quiet cover it.

"Oh, yes, I probably should have warned you. Do you want to go home?" James asked looking worried.

"No. No not at all. To tell the truth I am slightly excited at the idea of staying here." She smiled reassuringly and they continued on up to the mansion.

They walked into the entrance hall. It was huge. There was a large fireplace which seemed to take up half of the room and a high vaulted ceiling. The room had various doors leading off it. James took her through a big oak door. Inside was a kitchen. It was warm and the smell of freshly cook food was all around.

"James is that you?" a woman's voice called from around the corner.

"Yes mum" he replied. A tall middle aged woman came out from a cupboard holding a jar.

"Hello" she said as she came across to greet them "Lily isn't it. It's lovely to see you again dear. I'm glad you are here, it will be nice to have another woman around the house." She smiled kindly and Lily smiled back

"I'll take her up to her room" James said kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Thank you for this Mrs Potter. It means a lot"

"Oh Lily it is lovely to have you, James talks about you all the time. And please call me Anne"

James, blushing, took her hand and led her back out into the entrance hall, walked past three doors ad opened the fourth which looked out of place next to the others. It was a delicate door with lots of engravings of it. It reminded her of a Wedgewood plate she had seen in a museum when she was little. They walked down a corridor until they came to a staircase. When they got

to the top they went down another corridor. Lily felt sure that she was going to get lost doing this on her own.

"This is my wing of the house. I have my bedroom here, Sirius' bedroom is here too and yours." He stopped outside a door and opened it. "This one's yours. I hope you like it" Lily walked in, she couldn't believe her eyes.

The room was the size of her sitting room at home. It had white walls with purple flowers on it. There was a king size bed in the middle, the bed was on a platform which you had to go up a few steps to get to. There was a fireplace on the left hand wall with a table and two wingback chairs in front. The wall in front was almost completely window with a desk in front. On the right there was a settee and a table. Lily had never seen such a beautiful room in her life. There was a door on her left that she assumed led to the bathroom.

"James this is amazing." Lily said still in slight shock.

"Really. It's not too much is it? I was a bit worried."

"It great, thank you" they smiled at each other.

"Come on I'll show you our sitting room." James held the door for her and she followed him to the end of the corridor, which didn't seem so long now. "My parents have a sitting room and when Sirius started coming here a lot they said we could have this room as ours." He stopped and opened the door.

The room was twice the size of her bedroom. There was a pool table in the middle of the room. On the right was a massive fireplace, with a settee and armchairs set up around a table which had wizards chess set up, James and Sirius were clearly half way through a game, a pack of exploding snap cards lay next to it. There were two bay windows with window seats on the far side and the left was a big bookshelf with a table and chairs next to it so you had somewhere to read.

"Come on dinner will be ready now" James said taking her hand a leading her back downstairs. Lily felt in a daze. When they got to the Kitchen the table had been set and Mr Potter was already sat down. When he saw them he got up to greet Lily.

"Hello it's nice to meet you again. Has James shown you your bedroom?" he asked politely.

"Yes thank Mr Potter he has." Lily replied

"Oh call me John please. Mr Potter is so formal and you are going to be here a while. It also makes me feel old." He gave Lily a lopsided grin just like James'. Anne brought over a plate of food.

"Would you like some help?" Lily asked but Anne just shook her head.

When they all started eating Anne asked John about his day and then they asked Lily how she was and James how the journey there and back was. They had a very pleasant dinner. Probably the nicest Lily had had in along time. She could not help but smile at the happy family around her, they were clearly close. Her family hadn't been close like this in years, she missed it. When they where all finished she again offered to help with the dishes but they said not to worry.

"You go upstairs and unpack" Anne said smiling at her

"Thank you for letting me stay. I really appreciate it." Lily said before following James.

Lily slept well that night. Tired from the excitement but also her bed was so comfy that she just sank into it.

In the other wing of the house Anne and John were sat in their sitting room talking about things they could not discuss in front of Lily and James, when Anne suddenly realised something.

"Does Lily look familiar to you?" she asked her husband.

"Now you mention it she does rather. It's those eyes I'm sure I've seen them somewhere before." He agreed he had noticed it when she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just us seeing something that's not there" Anne said.

"Yes, I dare say your right." John replied thoughtfully "Shall we go to bed?"

"Yes lets."


	6. Books And Poetry

**Hi sorry it has been so long I have been busy with Uni I hope you like this new chapter. I am going to start trying to update more over the summer. Enjoy and please tell me what you think. The poem below is by Phillip Larkin and only the first verse and the novel is by Angela Carter they are not mine.**

Saturday 26th July 1975

When Lily woke the next day, she felt rested. She looked at the digital clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 9:00. There was a knock on her door.

"Yes" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Lily breakfast will be ready at half past. I forgot to tell you last night." Lily smiled.

"Ok, be down in a minute." Lily sat up, yawned and stretched. She walked to the ensuite bathroom. She had a quick shower. She walked back into to bedroom with a towel around her. It looked like a warm day so she decided to wear a short sleeved white blouse with her light blue dress.

When she got to the kitchen the Potter's were already sat down.

"Good morning Lily. Would you like some tea?" asked Anne, smiling warmly at her. Lily took a seat next to James. After they had all said good morning and Lily had a cup of tea and some toast John asked Lily and James what they had planned for the day as he and Anne had to go to work.

"I dunno we haven't talked about it" James said looking a Lily.

"Well we'll leave you some money in case you want to go out." John said smiling.

After James' parents had left for work, Lily and James sat in their sitting room. They didn't say anything to one another for ages. Lily sat reading and James played with the exploding snap cards.

"Sooooo. What you wanna do?" James asked. Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I could show you the gardens. There nice in the summer and we could have a picnic."

"Sounds good to me." Lily agreed and with that they went and started to make a picnic.

James had been right about the gardens. The flowers were all in bloom. There where Roses, Chrysanthemums, Lilies, Sunflowers, Primroses, Tulips and so many more, some Lily hadn't ever seen or heard of before. James found them a nice spot where they could sit surrounded by them. As James was setting up the picnic (he wouldn't let Lily help) she thought about how wrong she had been about him. He seemed like a different person today and even before that on the train home from school. It was then that Lily realised that the James with her now was more relaxed then the James at school.

James had brought two red, checked blankets to put on the grass. They had cheese and ham sandwiches, crisps, scotch eggs and lemonade. It was a lovely warm day. They had brought books out with them to read. Lily was re-reading Angela Carter's _The Magic Toyshop_. It was one of her favourite novels. She had just got to one of her favourite parts when Melanie finds the hole in the wall, when James started laughing. She had seen the book that he had brought with him.

"What are you laughing at?" Lily asked smiling at him.

"Phillip Larkin. My fav poet. You know him?"

"No I don't really read poetry."

"Right then. I'll read you some. Get comfortable." Lily moved so that she was lying down with her book closed on her chest.

"Ready?"  
"Ready."

He read her a poem called 'Sunny Prestatyn'. When he had finished, he couldn't help laughing. Lily looked at him confused.

"Oh come on. It's funny"

"I don't think it is, but as long as you like it. Be a bit boring if we liked the same thing. Are there any other?" she asked.

"Yhea. Let me think. Got it. You'll like this one." James started reading her one called '_Love Songs in Age'_.

_'__She kept her songs, they kept so little space, _

_The covers pleased her: _

_One bleached from lying in a sunny place, _

_One marked in circles by a vase of water, _

_One mended, when a tidy fit had seized her, _

_And coloured, by her daughter - _

_So they had waited, till, in widowhood _

_She found them, looking for something else, and stood_

When he finished he looked at Lily. She had her eyes closed. She sighed deeply.

"I like that one. It's sad but sweet."

"Yes I like that one two. Sirius doesn't, he prefers the "pervy" ones. As he terms them."  
"I'm not surprised." After sitting in silence for a while James turned to Lily.

"What you reading?"

"_The Magic Toyshop _by Angela Carter. She one of my favorite authors."

"Is it any good?"

"Oh yes. Want me to read you some?"

"Ok." Lily sat up and James lay down in the sun. Arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Laying like that James looked so innocent, Lily saw way all the girls at school were in love with him, she could almost fall for him herself.

"Ready?"  
"Ready"

'The summer she was fifteen, Melanie discovered she was made of flesh and blood. O, my America, my new found land.' Lily began.

Lily read James the first two chapters before they went back to the house. There they found a note from James mum and dad.

_James and Lily,_

_We have a big job on and so will not be home for a while. Please behave and look after each other._

_There is food in the fridge. James you know where money is if you need anything._

_If anything happens let us know IMMEDIATELY I do not want a repeat of last time James Thomas Potter._

_Mum and Dad/John and Anne_

Lily couldn't help but giggle when she saw James full name.

"What happened last time?"

"I don't want to talk about it" James said through gritted teeth. After a minute James asked "So what do you wanna eat?" smile back in place.


	7. A Game Of Hid And Seek

**Hi I had a spare few minutes to update. It is Dissertation year so I have spent most of last year starting that. It is fun but hard work I hope you are all doing alright this new year. As always feed back is always welcome. **

Tuesday 26th August 1975

Lily had been at James for a month now and she felt like she had never had more fun in her entire life. Sirius had been living with James since last summer so Lily got to know him well although he did go to muggle bars a lot. When he had first turned up at the house again the first thing he had done was come into her room and jump on her bed shouting

"Lilykins wake up." over and over until she had got up.

Remus and Peter had been over a lot as well. They had become like the brothers she had never asked for. She had become a very good Quidditch umpire in that time as they were always having Quidditch battles to see who as the best.

She had beaten all the boys at wizard's chess and Sirius had been less than happy as he had been the champion since they were 11. James' parents had had to work a lot so they had had the house to themselves for the most part. Right now Sirius had decided it would be a good idea to play hide and seek (which he was also the champion of) as Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Marline, Fabian and Gideon had come over. Sirius was finding them all.

Lily had been wondering around the place for what seemed like a year. She heard foot steps behind her and ran into the nearest room. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against the door trying to slow down her breathing. When the person had gone past she sat down an on a chair. As she looked around the room she realised that she must be in Anne and John's sitting room as the place was covered in pictures of James.

She walked over to the fire place and looked at the photos above them. John and Anne on their wedding day, Anne, John and James after he was born, James on his first birthday, James and Sirius when they where younger. It was the last photo on the fire place that caught her eye. James and a girl on the beach, the girl was holding flowers. She could have sworn she'd seen that picture before. Suddenly after a minute it hit her, like a ton of bricks.

She sat down on the settee as the realisation dawned on her. She had that photo on her bedside table. She took out the ring she had on a chain around her neck and held it tight. James was the little boy that she had 'married' when she was six. How had she never seen this before? It was so obvious. The Hazel eyes, the messy hair, that smile.

She ran out of the room. She had to find Marlene and Alice they would know what to do. She walked into the entrance hall and found them all there.

"Where have you been?" asked Remus

"You've won Lils. You actually beat Sirius and he always finds everyone." said Marlene looking pleased with her. Lily was shocked she had completely forgotten about the game. Sirius looked upset that he had hadn't found her and stormed off. All the boys followed him to make sure he didn't do anything silly.

"Lils are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Yes and no." they both looked at her. "Sit down I need to tell you something." Marlene and Alice both sat down and Lily told them all about the holiday in Cornwall when she was six, the boy she had 'married' and showed them the ring.

"Lils, however much this is a lovely story I don't see the point in you telling us this" Marlene said and she was right.

"Ok. The boy I married was James." They looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure Lils?"

"Positive I saw the picture it was defiantly me and him. What do I do? Do I tell him?" just then the boys came back in.

"Sorry about him. He'll be fine in a minute." James said. Lily looked at Alice and Marlene and knew that they thought she should tell him.

"James can talk to you for a sec?"

"Couse Lils"

They went to their sitting room and sat down. Lily had never been more nervous in her entire life. She didn't know how she was going to tell him or how he was going to take it. She knew she was being irrational, it was when they were six. He would probably laugh but she didn't want to loose his friendship. She had come to realise how much it meant to her, she felt safe with him has she hadn't felt with anyone but Snape.

"You alright Lils?" James asked.

"Fine, how's Sirius?"

"Oh he'll survive. He's just not used to having his pride hurt by a girl." Lily laughed. Suddenly the door opened, Sirius came into the room with his tail between his legs (ironic considering he is an animagi).

"I'm sorry for acting like a dick" he said quietly. Lily got up and gave him a big hug. Although Sirius acted like an arrogant arse he always said sorry when he had gone too far and was always there if you needed him.

Lily decided not to tell James. She wanted to keep it to herself until she knew how she really felt about him; if she was honest with herself she had gained a bit of a soft spot for James Potter. It wasn't that important anyway. It was her little secret, with the girls.


	8. Back To School

**I wasn't planning on uploading today but after the sad news today of the death of Alan Rickman I thought I would update and dedicate this chapter to him. He will be very missed. I hope you enjoy. **

Friday 28th August 1975

Two days after Lily found the holiday photo she, James and Sirius all got their letters for the New Year at Hogwarts. Lily was prefect again and she was so happy. They decided that on Saturday they would go to Diagon Alley and get the books and things they needed.

Lily was used to going by train so it was a very different thing going by floo powder. They were meeting the others there. James went first then Lily and finally Sirius. They landed and went to meet the rest of the group.

They decided to split into groups and then meet up and have ice cream. Lily went with Alice, Frank and Marlene. They got their books first and Lily got some extra books that she had wanted to read for ages. They also went and got some new robes for Marlene as hers were too small. Lily went and got more parchment, quill nibs and ink as she was always worried that she would run out and she really liked stationary. It was her relaxing thing like books. They then stocked up on potions ingredients.

When they all met up again all the shopping was done. The Marauders came back loaded with sweets and tricks that looked like it would last anyone else the year but would probably only last the week with the Marauders. They spent the rest of the day laughing and eating ice cream, before heading home to start packing.

Monday 1st September 1975

Lily woke that morning nervous and excited. She had a shower, washed her hair and rechecked her truck to make sure she had everything. James' parents were going to apparate them to Kings Cross. They got there with plenty of time. They got a compartment and waited for the others. Lily used this time to think about the summer. It had been the best summer she had ever had. Nobody had called her a freak, she hadn't had to deal with her parents arguing and she had met the boys she had had fun with on holiday 10 years ago. She was looking forward to this year. She was friends with the Marauders now so it would not be boring.

It was nice being back in her dorm room. She felt at home and safe. The train journey had been uneventful; she and Remus had gone to the prefect meeting and then go back to their compartment. They had shown the first years to the common room and then had a quiet evening unpacking. As was tradition now Alice, Marlene and Lily had some butterbeer before they went to sleep excited to start school again.

Tuesday 2nd September 1975

They awoke to find their timetables on the table in the middle of the room. Lily didn't have anything until the afternoon but Alice and Marlene did. They had showers and got dressed into their uniform and went down to breakfast. The boys were already there.

"Lily, Alice, Marlene over 'ere." Sirius shouted to them, with a mouth full of food, when they entered the Great Hall. They sat down opposite them.

"Any of you free this morning?" Lily asked

"Yes Sirius and I are." James said smiling "Then we have potions."  
"Me too. Damn I'm stuck with you all day." Lily smiled as she said it although she meant to sound dramatic. James and Sirius laughed at her attempt.

They spent the morning lounging on the grass under the big oak tree in the grounds, soaking up what would be some of the last of the summer sun. None of the three had any motivation to do anything, Lily read and James and Sirius played snap. They had another hour free after lunch then had double potions with Slughorn. Lily, James and Sirius sat together which they were glad about as they could talk as they made the potions. There were two more Gryffindor's, a Ravenclaw and five Slytherin's including Snape. Lily hadn't spoken to him since 'Snapegate'. He kept looking at her, James and Sirius wanted to hex him but Lily wouldn't let them. They let put a mutual groan and muttered something about spoiling their fun.

Monday 8th September 1975

The first week went by so fast. They were all enjoying there lessons. At breakfast that morning Dumbledore stood up to make announcement. He cleared his throat and the room went quiet.

"Thank you. I hope you have all enjoyed your first week back and are working hard. I would like to give you some very exciting news. The week before we finish for Christmas we have decided to have a ball." The room broke into a mixture of cheers and whoops; they hadn't had a ball since the 50's due to an incident with fireworks. When it had quietened down he continued. "I know it is all very exciting but there are some conditions. 1 that there is NO interhouse fighting until then, there enough of that outside. 2 that you all stick to the curfews decided on the night. 3 that you all try and behave well and not break the rules to much." The whole of the Great Hall knew he was directing that remark to. "And last but not least 4 that you have fun. Now the head boy and girl and the prefects are going to be organizing it so if you have any ideas talk to them. That will be all have a good day." He sat down and the room exploded into noise as everyone talked about the ball.

James already knew who he wanted to ask he just didn't know if she would say yes or not. James and Lily spent the morning in the common room doing some potions work. Sirius had gone to meet his latest girlfriend. James kept looking over at Lily working up the courage to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him. He had thought ask her that first and then if it went well ask her to the ball.

"Lils, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me. I mean you don't have to."  
"I'd like that." Lily smiled at him

"Really?"  
"Really." They smiled at each other then went back to their work.

You maybe wondering why she said yes to him this time when he had asked her so many times before. Well it was simple really. Every other time James had asked her it had been over the top and had not been the James she wanted to ask her. This time he had looked so nervous that she saw that he really did want to go with her for her not just because she was the only girl to say no. It had always been Lily's fear that that was the only reason that he kept asking her, it was the main reason she had always said no before that. But she had been seeing a different side to him since the summer, and was beginning to see that there was a mask to James, that behind all the arrogance and the bravado he was very kind and caring. The type off boy she would want to date. She had been secretly hoping that he would ask her to Hogsmeade and maybe the ball. Also she had got to know him really well over the summer and was beginning to like him as more then a friend.


End file.
